Escape from Detention X
by Ellis97
Summary: After a mishap in class, Jimmy has after-school detention, so he, Carl, Sheen, Nick and Wendall decide to bust out before the principal catches them.
1. A Day at School

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for another episode in the Adventures of Jimmy Neutron! In today's show, we will be looking at an old fashioned escape adventure. So without further ado, time for the theme song.**

 **Into the stars, fueled by candy bars, rides a kid with a knack for invention.**

 **With a superpowered mind, a mechanical canine, he rescues the day from sure destruction!**

 **He's gotta save the world and get to school on time.**

 **So many things to do and not much time!**

 **So off the ground, up in the air, right into the atmosphere! Who can we count on?**

 **Jimmy Neutron!**

* * *

Our story opens up in Jimmy Neutron's house, where we see him looking at a jar of bouncy ball things.

"Isn't this wonderful, Goddard?" Jimmy asked his dog "Unstable molecules! The latest in annoying bouncing particle technology. The kids at school will love me for this"

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard barked.

"Of course they'll be impressed Goddard" said Jimmy "After all, who doesn't love microspace?"

"Jimmy!" Judy called out to him "Dinnertime!"

"Sorry mom" said Jimmy "I'm busy doing an experiment"

"Dinner first, experiment later" said Judy "Even scientists need to eat"

"Yeah" said Hugh "You think the guy who invented penicillin just let his sandwich lie there?"

Judy glared at Hugh.

"Fine" Jimmy sighed "I'm coming"

Jimmy walked downstairs and he went to the dining room, where he was served dinner. It was something that looked like yellow mush.

"It's cream corn" said Hugh "Good for the digestion system"

"I think it's already been digested" Jimmy looked in disgust.

"Jimmy Neutron you eat up at once!" Judy ordered him.

"Just pretend it's something really good" Hugh whispered to Jimmy.

Judy glared and growled at Hugh.

"Uh, like all of mom's tasty dinners" Hugh grinned sheepishly "So anyways honey, how was your day?"

"Well, I just fixed the heat compressor on my car today" Judy replied.

While his parents had been discussing some gibberish about car mechanics, Jimmy pulled out his Hyper Cube and stuffed all the cream corn into the cube.

"Hmmm" he rubbed his stomach "That was so good"

"I'm glad you thought so son, cause there's more where that came from" Hugh said as he plopped more corn onto Jimmy's plate, much to Jimmy's disgust.

The very next day at school, Jimmy was showing off his new jar of unstable molecules.

"Microspace-the final frontier" he proclaimed "Billions of particles pulsing from star to star! Planet to planet! And it's all here in my brand new jar of unstable molecules! Fresh from the accelerator. Awesome, huh?"

The other students look at Jimmy with bored and annoyed faces.

"I thought you'd be surprised" he said "Presenting my demonstration of strong and weak nuclear forces! Come on in guys"

Carl and Sheen came in holding signs and wearing funny hats.

"I am the weak force" Carl sighed "But I'm learning to be more assertive"

"Why me" Sheen groaned.

"Actually Jimmy, I was going to skip that molecule chapter because it has a lot of big words with lots of syllables, which could damage the self esteem of the other students, who are...not too bright" said Ms. Fowl.

"But Ms. Fowl, that chapter is vital to our comprehension of an ever expanding omniverse" said Jimmy.

"Big words with many syllables! They hurt! They hurt!" shouted Butch.

Ms. Fowl thought for a minute "Well we could study the new science chapter...or we could make macaroni art sculptures!"

Ms. Fowl took out a large box of macaroni and the class started to cheer.

"Hooray!" Carl jumped for joy and grabbed a box "I'm going to make a rigatoni llama"

"But guys! Look at these molecules! I worked all night on them" Jimmy pointed to his molecules "Look at them bounce!"

"Ooh, I wanna see Jimmy" Brittany raised her hand and walked over to Jimmy "Let me see"

Brittany looked at the jar of bouncing molecules and grabbed them. She was amazed by their bounciness and put her hand on the lid.

"Brittany! Don't do that!" Jimmy tried to pull back the jar.

"Why? I'm just letting them out for a nice stretch" Brittany said as she tried to pry the lid off the jar.

"Listen! Unstable molecules are highly..." Jimmy pulled back the jar as soon as Brittany pried the lid off "UNSTABLE!"

The molecules started wrecking havoc around the classroom and ricocheting off the walls like super balls. The other kids were screaming as the molecules hit them and kept ricocheting.

"Don't worry" Jimmy assured his classmates "They'll lose their energy pretty quickly!"

Just then, two molecules hit Jimmy right in the stomach and knocked him down on the floor. The molecules quickly lost their energy and dropped to the floor.

"Jimmy! This is the third time this week you've caused trouble in class" Ms. Fowl told him "I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you after school detention today!"

Jimmy looked up at Ms. Fowl "But Ms. Fowl-"

"No buts, young man" said Ms. Fowl "Now pick up your raawww, molecules and take your seat"

"Yes ma'am" Jimmy sighed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Jimmy's in some hot water with his teacher. This is just a typical day of school for Jimmy Neutron, because when you're a boy genius and the smartest person in your hometown, you really stand out from the other kids. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. After School Breakout

Eventually, school had ended and all the kids were heading to their lockers to go home. However, Jimmy had to go to the detention room. He opened the door and saw the principal and the other students who were Carl, Sheen, Nick, Butch and Wendell.

"Mr. Neutron, you're here" said the principal "Go take a seat"

Jimmy walked over to an open seat next to Carl.

"Hey Carl" he whispered "What are you in here for?"

"I stopped up the toilets again" Carl sighed.

"What about you, Sheen?" asked Jimmy.

"Oh, Ms. Fowl was sick of me reading Ultra Lord comic books, so she yelled at me and told me to stay after school" Sheen replied.

"Well that's what you've been doing these past few weeks" Jimmy remarked.

"No talking!" the principal said before going back to reading.

The boys had been sitting in detention for a really long time; Jimmy had been staring at the clock, Carl was drawing a picture, Sheen was secretly reading a comic book in his textbook, Nick was laying down and taking a nap, Butch was cleaning his ears with his finger and Wendell was picking his nose.

After over 20 minutes, the principal stepped out to go do something and left detention room.

"Finally, he's gone" said Nick "Okay everyone...here's the plan...we're busting out of this joint!"

"What?" asked Carl.

"You heard me dweebs, we're busting out" Nick replied.

"Sounds good to me" Butch shrugged "I'm sick of coming in here every week"

"Yeah" Wendell added "I wanna bust out as well"

"But Nick, we can't bust out" said Jimmy "It's so...so...barbaric!"

"Yeah Nick" Carl nodded "The school will tell my folks and I'll be grounded till I leave home"

"I mean, what our folks don't know won't hurt us right?" Nick raised an eyebrow "And I figured that Neutron here can get us out with his oversized brain"

"I hate to say it Jimmy, but Nick's right" said Sheen "I can't take it here! I'll surely go mad! That clock ticking! The principal secretly smirking behind that book! The thought of not watching Ultra Lord while I do my homework is haunting me!"

"Yeah Neutron" said Butch "Don't make me beat you more often"

"Well it is the perfect time for me to pit my scientific mind against the allusion of escape" said Jimmy "Think, think, think, think...okay! I'll do it"

"Now you're talking, Boy Wonder" said Nick.

Jimmy pressed a button on his new watch and called Goddard and sent him a list of things "Goddard! Meet me on the roof at school and bring these items! Gentlemen, we are busting out of detention!"

"Oh my God! I'm AWOL!" Wendell exclaimed "My first detention escape"

"Well I guess if everyone else is doing this, I have no choice" Carl said as he breathed into his inhaler.

"Okay" said Jimmy "Here's the plan, but first, synchronize your watches"

"We don't have watches, Jim" said Carl.

"Whatever" said Jimmy "Here's the plan..."

While Jimmy and Carl snuck out to the roof, the others went about their own business to find the parts that Jimmy needed.

Butch snuck into the woodshop room and saw some materials like glue, tools and wood. He hid behind a bookcase and swiped the materials from the shop and sent them back to Jimmy and Carl on the roof.

Sheen was hiding in the gymnasium with a camouflage suit that allowed him to blend into the wall to check to see if any staff members were still in school. He just saw the janitor and the gym teacher. They didn't seem to notice him.

Wendell snuck into the cafeteria, where the school lunch lady was closing up for the day. He snuck some silverware into his pocket and creeped out of the place and took the materials back to Jimmy.

As for Nick, he snuck into the AV room where he retrieved some tech stuff, which he took to Jimmy and Carl on the roof.

Finally, they all had finished doing what they were told and made it back to the roof, where Jimmy, Carl and Goddard were waiting for them.

"Gentlemen" Jimmy cleared his throat "It took me a while, but I think I've found our perfect escape vehicle. Presenting the Mark II!"

"No offense Jimmy, but it looks like something you made from a bunch of metal cans, some rocket boosters and the stuff we brought to you from inside the school" Sheen pointed out.

"Of course I did" said Jimmy "I'm not in my lab, what do you expect? A Jetsons-like spacecraft?"

"Well are you sure this'll work, Neutron?" asked Butch "This could up my bullying career"

"Of course it will, Butch" Jimmy proclaimed "At least from a scientific standpoint"

Meanwhile back in the school, the principal finally returned to the detention room from whatever he was doing. He then looked at the desks and saw cardboard cutouts of the boys.

"Wow boys" he said "It looks like y'all have been serving your time. Frankly, I'm shocked you haven't done anything to leave"

The cutouts just stood there in the desks.

"Boys? Did you hear me?" the principal snapped his fingers "Boys! Boys! Hello!"

Just then, the cutout of Carl fell right down to the ground. The principal gasped and he turned on the school alarm. On the roof, Jimmy and the others heard the alarm beeping.

"Oh my God!" Sheen exclaimed "We've been busted! It's now or never Jimmy!"

"But Sheen..." said Jimmy "I haven't even-"

"No time for that! We've gotta get outta here, now!" Sheen shouted.

Carl, Sheen, Nick, Butch and Wendall ran into the rocket and Jimmy pressed the START button, which blasted them right off the roof.

"Whoo hoo!" Sheen shouted "Feel the wind boys!"

"Okay guys, so far, so good..." Jimmy said as he tried to steer the rocket.

Just then, the rocket started to lower down.

"What's happening Jimmy?" Carl stammered.

"I think we're too heavy, so we're falling out of the sky" Jimmy looked at the controls "We have to drop the load"

Jimmy pressed a button and Butch and Wendell were ejected right out of their seats.

"NEUTRON!" they shouted as they landed in a tree.

Just then, the rocket started to get back up off the ground and into the air and things were smooth sailing.

"Well gentleman, hang on to your seatbelt's, it's gonna be a bumpy ride" Jimmy told the others.

"Jimmy look out!" Carl shouted.

Jimmy saw that they were about to crash into some electric pole wires and they did just that, causing the wings to break off from the wire's tangling.

"Oh man, this is pretty awesome" Sheen remarked.

"Listen Neutron, if we survive this and you get a license, I'm taking the bus" Nick remarked.

Jimmy then tried turning on the wheels of the rocket, but they crashed into a large church bell, which made the wheels break off as well.

"Don't worry guys, I can handle it" Jimmy said nervously "I think"

Jimmy pulled a lever, which made umbrellas pop out from the back of the rocket, but the weight of it caused the passengers seat containing Carl, Sheen and Nick to break off and taking them with it.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Carl and Sheen shouted.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD NEUTRON!" Nick shouted as he, Carl and Sheen flew back and landed right into a bush.

Jimmy turned around and saw that they were in front of a billboard that said "RETROLAND OPENING SOON!"

"Pukin Plutonium!" Jimmy shouted.

Jimmy and Goddard then crashed into the billboard and they started bouncing from rooftop to rooftop and finally, they crashed into their house's chimney The two then got out of the destroyed rocket.

"Well that wasn't so bad" Jimmy shrugged.

Just then, the chimney fell off the roof and landed right on the car.

"Jimmy!" shouted a voice "James Issac Neutron your get yourself down here this instant"

Jimmy looked down and saw his mother standing firmly with her hands on her hips.

"Well at least I thought it did" Jimmy grinned.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like when you're a boy genius, you can get into some real trouble and trouble is never far from Jimmy when you've invented some wacky and wild gadgets. But stay tuned for our next episode, where Jimmy finds himself with a little competition.**


End file.
